Have your heart
by Sakily
Summary: 1520: Denmark have taken over Sweden, and there is a party held for his king in Stockholm. Sweden think's it's not over, and is right.


Felt like writing something angsty, and this shorty came upXD  
This may have some errors at the history... but I just took what I remembered from reading about it long ago in school. (Damn me for not being intrested in history!) Bigger note further down!

* * *

Sweden leaned against the wall, glaring at the Danish king sitting on his new throne. Not that anyone would bother since Berwald always looked angry. Only one noticed the pure hate in those ice blue eyes.

"Du, Swe! Cheer up a bit will ya?" Denmark gave a grin as he got over to his so called brother, and enemy. "It's a party, and that's no face to wear here. Smile." Sweden slowly shifted his glare, and stared into Denmark's, trying to restrain hitting him. Denmark's grin faltered and he sighted. "Can't you just accept it? I won. I have your heart." His finger touched Sweden's chest, and swirled before it got pushed away.

"It's not over yet." Sweden said, or mumbled, but Denmark was used to the speech. Denmark ignored the threatening voice and threw his arm around Sweden.

"Come on! You've been like this for two days now. Can't you just enjoy it for one moment?" Once again Sweden had to refrain from hitting his elbow into the unusual good dressed chest. But somehow he knew it. Now was not the time, he couldn't do anything other than bow down and wait for the oppression to strike back. When that moment came, he would make sure to break at least a few ribs on the other male.

Denmark walked with him around the room, chatting happily and not caring about Sweden not answering. Denmark pushed up a door into another room. He held up the door and let Sweden in first, smiling mockingly. The door closed and heavy wood separated them both from the murmur sound from the feast. Denmark sat down on of the two chairs there was in the room. Between them was a small table with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Finally being quiet Denmark filled both glasses with the red liquid. He gestured against the other chair and the filled glass of wine. "Sit down, I just want a small chat, okay?" Sweden moved and lastly sat down, but refusing to even look at the wine, which made Denmark laugh. "Oh please, drop your guard for a moment. Let's both just calm down and relax." Denmark took a slurp from the glass, not really as gracefully as the drink suggested. Sweden picked up the glass, picturing throwing it in Denmark's face. A sound made him drop ot and the glass crashed against the floor. Screams.

Berwald shot up looking at the closed doors. There was the sound of struggling, shoes running, and the heavy steps of soldiers. More screams, and the sounds of dragging. The Swede rose and set out against the door when pain seared through his back. The knife imbedded through his back was cold. It had pierced through his heart. Denmark breathed in his ear, heavy. Berwald tried to get words out of his mouth. But instead blood ran down his whitening cheek. Collapsing against the floor, he coughed as more blood flowed from the wound and drenched the floor red. Denmark kneeled down beside Sweden, smiling sad.

"Don't look at me like that… I know you hate me and would try to overthrow me again." He still held the knife, small enough to be hid in the sleeves of Denmark's now blood-soaked jacket. "Humans of our kind won't die from this, so I'm sure you'll gonna be alright. I trust you in that. Because I know how strong you are." He rose up again, grinning with his whole face. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. My… no, _our_ king is calling me, and I have some work to do." He went and gripped the axe that had been hidden behind the door, and went out of them, turning only when they were about to close. "Vi ses senere, bror."

Far away Sweden could still hear the screams, as the Stockholm bloodbath begun.

* * *

_Vi ses senere, bror - See you later, brother_

The Stockholm bloodbath (Taking this from memory and WikiXD)

When Kristian II was made king of Sweden (Denmark had invaded) in 1520, he invited some of the nobles of Sweden to a party. But on the third day of the party, it suddenly stopped, and all the nobles was sentenced to death for various reasons, over 80 persons was executed from 7:th to 9:th November, both nobles and their servants. They were also executed on the streets, so that the streets were painted red from blood and the massacre got its name.

So, I was thinking that if the capitals of nations are their heart, the bloodbath must have felt like a knife for Sweden. And yeah...

I'm making out Den as an asshole here, but they were both pretty much bastards back thenXD For example: the events after this is that the son of one of the executed overthrows Kristian in the end. And I don't remember so much about the Swedish "savior" more than I actually thought he was a total asshole, and I was pretty small back then tooXD

Oh, yeah, the leader of the opposition that Sweden mentioned was killed here.


End file.
